Sleepover in the City of Aku
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mimi is finally available for a sleepover with Chi, the Princess of Aku is very thrilled for this news, but she is told to invite another girl so Chi won't be so clingy with Mimi, so Aku gets Maestro Forte and Cherry to bring their daughter, Felicity to join in on the fun. What will happen? Will possibly never be updated because this is a stupid idea


"Mama, where are we going?" Felicity asked as she stared out the window of the horse-drawn carriage she was riding in with her parents.

"The City of Aku," Cherry replied. "There's a lonely girl named Chi there who wants to make your acquaintance. There'll be another girl who's the daughter of HIM, her name is Mimi."

"Papa, what if the girls are mean to me?" Felicity huddled with fear. She was never good around social interactions.

"I'm sure she won't be, child," Forte replied. "They won't be, right Cerise?" Forte glanced at his wife with worry.

Cherry shrugged her shoulders with an unsure look on her face. The carriage the stopped and the clip-clops heard outside were put to silence.

"We're here, sir and madam." the driver drawled.

"Merci Monsieur Jean-Claude." Forte thanked the driver and handed a gold shilling.

"Always a pleasure, Maestro." the driver tipped his hat.

"Watch your step, Flick." Forte took Felicity's hand as he got out, holding the door open.

Cherry took the other hand as they walked over the crimson, dark brimstone. The City of Aku was filled with moans and groans of terror. There were many pictures of the princess of Aku, Chi, also Aku's daughter. Due to both being immortal, Cherry and Forte were able to enter any forbidden location whether it has ghosts, demons, zombies or even fellow vampires. Felicity would develop this ability soon once her father would bite her before she would enter age nine and be eight and a half forever. He of course didn't tell her this because he feared it would scare her. There came a floating black demon head with floating ice colored flames above his head named Demongo.

"Making their presence is Madame Cerise and Maestro Charles Forte with their daughter, Felicity Michelle Constance Forte." Demongo announced.

There was a taller than Felicity girl before them that had a human like white face with emerald-green eyes, tiny fangs and a short nose. She had long strawberry blonde air and had flaming eyebrows like her father. She was wearing a pink kimono. It was Aku's daughter, Chi.

"Welcome..." Chi spoke, sounded uncaring, as if to expect someone else. She then whispered to Demongo. "Where is Mimi?"

"Mimi is on her way, Princess Chi, this is your other guest, Felicity," Demongo replied.

That was not what Chi wanted to hear, but at least Mimi was on her way instead of on a mission like last time she begged for Mimi's presence and attention. Chi then remembered her father telling her she had to respect guests no matter who it was. Chi then walked over to Felicity, seeing the shy, nervous, scared girl.

"You must be Felicity, huh?" Chi snorted.

"Umm... Yes..." Felicity said in a shallow voice. "You can call me Flick or Fliss if you want."

"Whatever." Chi rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go in my private chamber." Chi groaned and led Felicity to her room.

"I just wonder how Aku could conceive a daughter." Forte wondered.

"He's asexual, Charles," Cherry explained. "No 4:00 in the morning bottle of wine."

"I wasn't drunk that night." Forte darted his eyes at his wife.

"Why did you smell like French wine and come in my room so late then?"

"I was building self-confidence."

"Hmmm..."

Felicity sat in the far corner while Chi was rummaging through her wardrobe. She had several colorful dresses and outfits for any special occasion.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked after stunned silence.

"I need a perfect outfit for when Mimi arrives!" Chi hissed.

"Who _is_ Mimi?"

"WHO IS MIMI!?" Chi turned with her eyes glowing and she turned monstrous with shape-shifting.

Felicity feared for her life.

"MIMI IS ONLY THE SWEETEST, CUTEST, MOST SILENT, BEAUTIFUL DEMON GIRL IN ALL OF HELL, THAT'S WHO!" Chi screamed and nearly bit Felicity's head off.

"Is that her?" Felicity pointed to the door.

Chi turned normal and turned to see Mimi. She had deep red skin with small horns developing with bright red eyes with long ebony hair, lobster claws, a spiked tail and wearing her usual black and red outfit.

"Mimi, you made it!" Chi rushed over with a smile. "Let the sleepover begin!"

* * *

**Just a little random story idea I don't know if I'll continue it. Inspired by Grim Tales. Read & Review I guess, this was just a random idea I had I thought I'd doll it up.**

**Mimi- Bleedman**

**Chi- Bleedman**

**Felicity- PerkyGoth14**

**Cherry- PerkyGoth14**

**Jean Claude- PerkyGoth14**

**Maestro Forte- Disney**

**Aku, Demongo- Gendy Tartovosky**

**HIM- Craig McCracken **


End file.
